A divider panel often has an anchor flap which is positioned to be sandwiched between some of the articles which are packaged and a wall of the carton which forms a part of the package. Divider panels with anchor flaps are disclosed in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,111. Anchor flaps are useful for helping to maintain the position of the divider panel as a package is created. An anchor flap is also useful for helping to remove the divider panel from a package.
Often in the packaging field it is desirable to have a carton which displays at least a portion of the contents of the carton. Partial display of the contents of a carton can be achieved through use of an aperture which extends through a wall of the carton. A convenient means for providing an aperture through a carton wall is to provide for the aperture in a composite wall of the carton. For example, an aperture is very simply provided in an end wall of an end-loaded carton by providing end flaps which are short enough to leave an opening when the flaps are brought together and/or overlapped to create a composite end wall. A suitable viewing aperture may also provided by a cut-out portion of a carton wall. Because the anchor flap of a divider panel is normally disposed in face-contacting relationship with a carton wall, it would be useful to have a divider panel with an anchor flap that would be compatible with a carton having a viewing aperture such that the anchor flap would not obstruct the carton viewing aperture.